burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Big Surf Island
Dose Anyone have actual proof that criterion stated that Big Surf Island is coming out this thursday? id like to see a link Well, the old DLC came out 2 weeks after each other. Mr JC096 LeMans 23:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) There was nothing about this on the CG Network or site so it's not coming out yet. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) island trophies are available Jc096 18:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :What? I have to check. Now if they are there the Island can be 3-4 weeks away. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: Yup there are they, get your PSN cards ready boys :) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hallelujah! The island has events! Could the "island tour" be the island equivalent of Burning Rides and Midnight Rides? I want events that start on BSI & go all the way to the Wind Farm, mwahahahahaha. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Not likely. The BSI events will probably be there to help you learn your way about the island. :There has to be at least one event that spans the whole map [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Good lord no. I'm sick of going from the City to the Wind Farm or Observatory, there were FAR too many of those. No Junkyards or other Drive Throughs anywhere! ::Interesting thing I found though. There's a new video at the Press Start screen that replaces the older one. It uses existing footage to include Toy Cars, Legendary Cars, Bikes and even some Big Surf Island footage! KBABZ 06:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::That's old news, it was changed with v1.8 [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Joystiq confirmed that it's coming out june the 11th http://www.joystiq.com/2009/05/22/burnout-paradise-big-surf-island-hangs-ten-and-then-some/ Tom of the pops 10:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: Criterion confirmed it's coming out June 11th this pass Friday & the devs are more trust worthy then some other source lol [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 12:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, Joystiq ruined their Burnout cred months ago. They thought the Citizen was a new car in the Cops and Robbers Pack. Tah-dah... Smudger13talk 16:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Big Surf Island Tour Part 1 Pretty sweet - can't wait. They show some of the MegaJumps, Billboards and touch a bit upon all the cool schtuff you can do in BSI. Check it out: Big Surf Island Tour Part 1 - CrashTV (YouTube) LincolnFA 16:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Time to add some new content/articles! Smudger13talk 16:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hey guys you see that star on that one Island Tour, Carson Sand Storm anyone? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 17:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :'They all have a star.' Babadingldoo 17:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::No actually they have a Palm Tree on them but I saw one with a star on it suggesting a BR version of the Dust Sorm [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) $9.99 ya right <_< Ok who & where did this come from. The source for it is not a good one cause it shows nothing so how do we know the price for sure? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 02:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC)